


who helps the helper?

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all the kids - Freeform, and flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: flower kid was down in the dumps so the gang of children decide to set aside their differences and work together united in the cause to make flower kid... not in the dumps.





	who helps the helper?

The kids at the habitat were a lot more… manageable to help out. Rather than having to reconnect an already rocky family relation, or looking for legal loopholes, Flower Kid just needed to scrounge up some superhero garb or simply smacking a clown on the head.

Nonetheless Flower Kid really needs a break from their own problems, but they don’t want to bother anyone with theirs.

Nat was the first to notice something’s wrong when they would be out and about less and less. “Oh, just a lotta homework and stuff. Yknow?” They would sign when asked about it,despite it still being the middle of summer. Trevor theorized that it the alignment of the stars that was giving them bad energy to stay holed up.  
Millie thought that someone did mean to them and now she just needs to find out who did it. So that she will give a “_stern talking to_”.  
Putunia piped up and said that “if they won’t come to us for help, well then we’ll just go to them.”  
Gerry decided to present Flower kid with a grand token of appreciation.  
“To honor” tim tam said.

After bumping fists with each other, the crew of children departed to figure out their own ways to lift the florists spirits up.  
A couple of days later, there was a knock on the door. Flower kid was, to say the least, surprised. They weren’t expecting anyone, let alone a whole band of kids. In turn, they were a mess. Physically and mentally. It took a moment to process what they were looking at before flower kid frantically signed an apology as they shoved junk out of the way to let the youngins inside.  
Half the group carried something in their hands of various sized boxes.

“Hey so uhhh…” Nat started out, “we… we were a bit worried about you.”  
“And you always help us and now we wanna help you!” Trevor spoke up.  
“Like you’ve done us!” Putunia said with hands on hips.  
Flower kid didn’t know what emotions were best suited for their face, so it all kinda jumbled together.  
How-why-what…

“Here!” Trevor held a small box out, “I made sure to clean and charge them all up for you.” Flower kid slowly took the box in their arms and opened the flaps. There were an assortment of crystals in various colors. “Even i-if they won’t do much, they are still pretty! There’s a little note underneath them that classifies which one is what and what they all mean and stuff.” Flower kid picked up a light pink crystal and held it above their head to the light.  
“You’re right, they are very pretty.” They replied after setting the box of crystals down onto a coffee table.

“Heresa you go then.” Gerry sticks a smaller box out towards them. From it they pulled out a-  
Aaaaaaa something?  
“Izza yous. Made it outta bottle caps and paper clipsss.”  
Okay now they could see it. A humanoid shape that was like a three dimensional drawing of a kindergarten that would be put on the fridge with silly magnets.

Next up Tim tam asked for one of flower kids hands. They pressed something into it. They unfurled their fingers to see a single chess piece. A black horse.  
“For the knight.” Tim tam said before stepping back with the others.

“Here, my dad helped along making some of these. Nat gave a small paper bag to them. They unfurled it and stuck a hand in. From it they pulled a couple of beaded bracelets, inside was a good handful worth.. some had been done with lettered beads and others with certain colors. “These ones help with saying any pronouns you wanna go by, and these are for any flags you want to show off.” The round plastic felt good to roll around their wrist.

Putunias turn. She didn’t have anything with her, so she drove herself against flower kids waist. And gave the biggest, tightest, most loving hug she could ever give. For a seven year old. “ YOUS DA BEST!”

Lastly Millie walked up. “It’s not much, but I got everyone to write something in this here card. Yeah I even talked to that one clowney creature, woulda punched him if he didn’t.” Flower kid opened up a card that was made of yellow construction paper and covered in glitter glue, handmade cards are better than store bought no matter how shoddy it's made. Inside were notes and messages from all the other adults on how great and awesome flower kid is. A sheet of paper was tucked in between. “Yeah Randy decided to make you an entire poem. What a nerd!”

After all this, flower kid couldn’t hold it in anymore. They turned away with a hand covering their mouth and a slight shuddering to the body. Quickly soon enough, tears were welling up in their eyes. They couldn’t believe the amount of love they were surrounded in. Despite their demeanor, little blue sparks were radiating off and bouncing along.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry if the ending was just... ended. i couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
